


Giving in

by killing_kurare



Series: Lavender Brown Kink Fest [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Marking, Mating Bites, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf!Lavender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Lavender tried to fight the werewolf within herself ... she really tried.





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) \- #460: remainder - #476: bite  
[Drabble Cycle: Kinks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html) \- biting

 

 

She tried to fight it. Really. Especially because McGonagall had enough trust in her to let her stay at school. She could’ve sent her away easily; no one would’ve judged her. When Lavender was bitten by Fenrir and turned into a Werewolf, she found herself condemned by society and her former friends.

But of course there was one girl who didn’t: Parvati. Her BFF, literally.

And now finding herself in this state, her heart racing, her skin glistening with sweat, fighting the urge to just give in to the beast within, to her deepest emotions and desires, wasn’t really helping. A whimper escapes her lip and she shuts her eyes.

“Lavender?”

No, not now!

“Is everything alright?”

She wants to scream at Parvati to stay away, but of course she can’t. She hears her friend approaching, and as Parvati touches Lavender’s forehead, the beast takes over.

The girl gasps as Lavender’s eyes fly open and the irises are glowing yellow. A low growl can be heard as she jumps at Parvati and makes them both tumble to the ground. At first Parvati thought her life would be over, but then she realizes something: Lavender’s bite isn’t deadly, it’s more – passionate. And these hands roaming her body are not trying to tear the flesh from her bones.

Parvati closes her eyes, fear slowly turning into arousal as Lavender digs sharp teeth into her neck once again, marking her as her own. Sweetest pain clouds her senses and she starts to moan.

 


End file.
